hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Unit
Units are the civilian and military characters in ''Hyrule Conquest'' that are used to expand a player's settlement and engage rivals or ambient units on a map. Types Units in Hyrule Conquest are divided into three main categories based on their primary role. * Melee - Melee units engage enemies in hand-to-hand combat and are usually limited to a very short attack range. * Ranged '- Range units engage enemies at a distance, with bows, magic, or other weapons, and typically fight from long-range. * '''Support '- Support units typically lack an ability to attack, instead being used to support nearby allied units with auras or other abilities or serving a civilian role by harvesting resources and constructing buildings. * [[Hero|'''Hero]] * [[Titan|'Titan']] Subtypes * Soldier - This unit is a professionally-trained military unit, and typically serves better in combat. * Infantry '- This unit fights and moves on foot, and typically serves a dedicated combat role. * '''Cavalry '- This unit is mounted or or otherwise utilizing a mount or vehicle, and typically travels faster than infantry units. * 'Creature '- This unit is or is mounted on one of Hyrule's many monstrous inhabitants. * 'Siege Engine -' This unit excels at taking down walls, gates, buildings, or otherwise any durable and immobile target. Unless specified, they are usually terrible at attacking moving targets. Size Size determines how a unit reacts to splash damage or hits by larger units. Smaller units will be sent flying further and be stunned longer by such attacks, while larger units will be more resistant. * 'Light - '''Unit can is unusually small or weak, and can easily be moved or thrown around by stronger foes. * '''Medium - '''Unit is of an average humanoid size. * '''Large -' Unit is unusually large or strong, and is not easily moved or thrown around, while more easily displacing foes. * '''Huge - '''Unit is exceptionally large, easily resisting movement by smaller foes and capable of displacing large numbers of smaller enemies. Damage Types Damage is calculated in one of four ways, with associated armor values versus each damage type being applied. * '''Slash - Inflicted by bladed or other cutting attacks. * Pierce - Inflicted by arrows, spears, or other puncturing attacks. * Crush - Inflicted by maces, fists, and other blunt attacks. Inherently does greater damage to buildings and immobile units. * 'Magic '- A special type of damage inflicted by mage units, unaffected by armor values. ** 'Light - '''Light units deal double damage to Shadow units, but suffer double damage from Spirit units. ** '''Shadow - '''Light units deal double damage to Spirit units, but suffer double damage from Light units. ** '''Spirit - '''Spirit units deal double damage to Light units, but suffer double damage from Shadow units. ** '''Forest - '''Forest units deal double damage to Water units, but suffer double damage from Fire units. ** '''Water - '''Water units deal double damage to Fire units, but suffer double damage from Forest units. ** '''Light - '''Fire units deal double damage to Forest units, but suffer double damage from Water units. Secondary Unit Types Melee * '''Assault -'''Unit is exceptional at charging headlong into enemy formations and dealing damage. These units are best used aggressively and offensively. * '''Defense -' These units excel at standing their ground and holding position, but often deal minor damage. They are often extremely resistant to ranged attacks or wear heavy armor. These units should be used to defend important areas rather than charge headlong into enemies. * '''Stealth -'''These units are basically typically weak but deal high amounts of damage. They usually are concealed from enemy lin-of-sight. Ranged Category:Units Category:Unit Types